Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire
by gimmick game
Summary: OS.Ohmiya. Arashi. Nino et Jun s'affronte. En amour tout les coups sont permis... ou pas.


**Voilà mon premier OS Ohmiya! Non je ne suis pas une débutante en matière de fanfic, j'ai de longues années d'écriture derrière moi du haut de mes 20 ans. Je pense juste qu'il faut que je rende hommage à mon couple préféré en leur dédiant moult histoires!**

**Alors pour les fans de Jun, je n'ai vraiment AUCUNE animosité envers lui, c'est un homme bien comme il faut!**

**Pairing: Ohmiya!**

**Rating: Pg-13, pour langage très cru.**

**Disclaimer: Aucun des Arashi ne m'appartient, Pépé Johnny a de la chance.**

**Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.**

**- Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux. Aussi longtemps que je vivrais tu ne poseras jamais tes mains sur lui, suis-je assez clair?**

**- Ça c'est mal me connaître.**

**Les deux hommes s'affrontait du regard, de part et d'autre de la table, les mains appuyées dessus pour permettre à leurs yeux d'essayer de pulvériser l'autre.**

**- Enlève-toi de la tête tous ce qui le concerne. Il est à moi.**

**- C'est ce que tu crois!**

**Autour d'eux l'air était électrique, quand deux personnes avec leurs caractères s'affrontaient cela faisait des étincelles, surtout pour l'amour.**

**- N'y pense même pas. Pas une seule seconde. Si jamais je te vois ne serais-ce que regarder vers lui, tu es finit, compris?**

**- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'envisage, je l'aurais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je peux te l'assurer.**

**S'en fut trop de menaces alors les deux hommes d'un même mouvement s'agrippèrent par le col de leur chemises serrant de toute leurs forces.**

**- Tu le regretteras amèrement.**

**- Vas crever sale nain.**

**- Vas te faire foutre enfoiré de lunatique.**

**Ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir continuant de batailler du regard, ne voulant céder pour rien au monde.**

**- NON MAIS CA VA PAS! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?! S'écria la personne qui venait d'entrer, s'approchant d'eux pour les séparer en agrippant un des deux pour le tirer.**

**- Lâche-moi Sho! Je vais étriper ce sale geek!**

**- Jun! calme-toi nom de dieu! Lui cria le caster.**

**- Ouais fais ce qu'il te dis ça seras mieux pour tout le monde.**

**- Nino toi aussi tu la fermes!**

**Celui-ci lui renvoya une grimace, une lueur de aine dans les yeux toujours dirigé vers Matsujun.**

**- Vous allez vous expliquer à la fin?! Finit par craquer Sho.**

**Ce fut a ce moment là qu'Aiba entra dans la salle et bloqua sur la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, restant sans voix.**

**- C'est à cause de ce crétin! Se mit alors à crier Nino en bousculant sa chaise, la faisant tomber provoquant un grand choc avant de se jeter sur Jun pour le frapper.**

**Il fut intercepté à temps par Sho qui lâcha Jun pour le repousser loin de lui.**

**- Masaki! Viens m'aider au lieu de rester planté là comme un idiot! Lui hurla alors le rappeur, ayant du mal à retenir la furie qu'étais devenu Nino.**

**Celui-ci se précipita alors sur Jun pour l'éloigner alors que celui-ci continuait à narguer Nino du regard.**

**- Je vais te buter! T'entends?! Je vais t'arracher les yeux et te les faire bouffer!**

**- Mais t'as craquer Nino?! S'exclama Sho, complètement choquer. Pourquoi tu te met dans un tel état?!**

**- Cet enfoiré! T'aurais entendu comme il a parler de lui! Je vais le buter!**

**- Mais calme-toi bordel! S'égosilla Sho, n'en pouvant plus de le retenir, Nino était petit mais coriace.**

**- Je peux pas! Il l'a limite traité de pute! Je vais le massacrer! Je vais le faire pleurer!**

**Ce fut alors Sho qui se tourna choqué vers Matsujun, lui lançant un regard indigné. Aiba était devenu tout pale et ses lèvres tremblaient, Sho pria un instant pour qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer.**

**- Tu n'as pas dis ça, Jun? Lui demanda Aiba avec un regard suppliant.**

**- Non, j'ai juste dis que j'avais la terrible envie de le sauter. Il à l'air d'être le genre de personne facile à avoir. Je ne veux que jouer avec lui pendant un petit moment.**

**Les yeux de Nino étaient fous et avant même qu'il n'ai fait un geste le poing de Sho avait déjà atteins la mâchoire de Jun qui s'était écroulé au sol en gémissant.**

**- Tu aurais du me laisser ce plaisir. Lui dit Nino, la rage toujours présente mais moins frustré maintenant.**

**- Surement pas, tu l'aurais massacré.**

**- Merde! Ça fait mal putain!**

**- Tu l'a mérité! S'écria Aiba, sous le regard choqué des autres qui ne s'attendaient pas à une réaction comme celle-ci de sa part, lui habituellement si gentil et compréhensif.**

**- Je comprend pas! Toi aussi tu as ce genre de pensées, non?! S'exclama Jun en se frottant la mâchoire en faisant la grimace.**

**- NON! Jamais! Mes sentiments non rien à voir avec ce genre de chose horrible! Je l'aime et je ne pense pas à lui comme à un mec facile que je jetterais dès qu'il m'en chanteras! Après tous ce temps passé ensemble je pensais que tu avais un minimum de respect pour lui!**

**- Avec un corps comme le sien ce n'est pas du respect qu'il lui faut.**

**- Laissez-moi le buter! Je vais lui faire bouffer sa langue pour avoir osez dire un truc comme ça!**

**- Tu vas trop loin, Jun! Cria alors Aiba en retenant Nino avec plus d'aise que Sho au vu de sa taille.**

**- Je le prendrais avant toi, Nino-chan. Se moqua le plus jeune du groupe avec un sourire pervers.**

**- Je vais torde ton sale petit cou!**

**- La chasse est ouverte, ça sera ou toi ou moi.**

**Nino était sans voix et Jun le défiait clairement du regard.**

**- Si j'étais toi je me dépêcherais de me lancer parce que je ne suis aussi long que toi à la détente. Il sera à moi!**

**- Jamais!**

**- Oh si! Il ne sera jamais à toi!**

**- C'est faux!**

**Ils entendirent un grincement en direction de la porte qu'ils virent s'ouvrir sur un Ohno qui bloqua sur eux quatre sans dessus dessous, Nino fou de rage, Matsujun à terre par un coup, Aiba retenant Nino et Sho au milieu de tous ça.**

**Jun en profita pour lancer un regard salace à Nino en se léchant les lèvres.**

**- SATOSHI EST A MOI!**

**Les quatre autres sursautèrent devant son cri qui du retentir aussi dans les couloir vu la puissance qu'il y avait mit.**

**Ohno avaient de grands yeux écarquillés et il se mit a rougir incroyablement vite.**

**Nino se dégagea d'un coup d'Aiba, avant de se pencher sur Jun encrant ses yeux dans les siens et lui disant lentement pour bien qu'il comprenne:**

**- Il est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde.**

**Et déjà il se dirigeait vers Ohno qui n'y comprenait rien. Avant même qu'il ne voulut parler Nino avait passé une main derrière son dos pour le plaquer contre lui avec force et avait assaillit ses lèvres des siennes dans un baisé passionné.**

**Les mains de Satoshi avaient alors agrippées son cou et répondu ardemment, leurs bouches se dévorant avec empressement. Nino finit par se séparer et lui chuchota à l'oreille.**

**- Viens.**

**Il le tira alors à sa suite, se retournant une dernière fois vers Jun lui lançant un dernier regard haineux.**

**Les trois hommes restant dans la pièce virent la porte se refermer sur eux et entendirent une autre s'ouvrir à côté puis se refermer. Un grand choc retentit contre le mur puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que des gémissements ne se fasse entendre.**

**- Mon dieu... qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour qu'il se décide! S'exclama Jun en se remettant sur ces pieds, époussetant son pantalon et s'étirant avec un sourire.**

**Interceptant le regard perdu de ses compagnons il haussa les épaules.**

**- Il le fallait bien! J'ai cru être à cours de répliques cinglantes pendant quelques secondes!**

**- Tu veux dire... que tu jouais la comédie?! S'écria Sho avec un regard bouleversé.**

**- Bien sur! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai ce genre de penser pour Ohno! Ça va pas la tête! Je n'ai pas pensé un seul mot que j'ai pu prononcer.**

**- Mais... je t'ai frappé! Mon dieu!**

**- Et ça fait drôlement mal, tu as un sacré punch Sho-chan.**

**- Tu étais vraiment obligé d'en arriver à ce point? c'est quand même extrême!**

**- Attend! Tu as vu depuis combien de temps ils se tournent autour ces deux là et malgré tous nos effort pour qu'ils se confessent rien n'y a fait.**

**- Mais Nino pourrait t'en vouloir pour longtemps. Lui dit Aiba avec un regard inquiet.**

**- Il finira bien par me pardonner, je lui ai offert 'son Satoshi' sur un plateau d'argent.**

**- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énervé... Satoshi est vraiment en train de prendre cher. Grimaça Sho alors que de nombreux cris leurs parvenaient de la pièce à côté.**

**- Ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire t'en que ça! Rit Jun en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Nino avait fait tomber qu'il avait redressé avant de se balancer avec classe et de lâcher pompeusement:**

**- Je me sacrifie pour mes amis.**

**- AAAH! KAZU! C'EST TROP BOOOOOON!**

**- Je suis un type génial.**

**FIN**

**Voilà, Matsujun n'est pas aussi mechant que ça au final, j'ai toujours trouvé ça dommage de ne pas utiliser le fait qu'il soit lunatique dans une fic, maintenant c'est fait!**


End file.
